


One Never Knows

by nomoreprinces



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreprinces/pseuds/nomoreprinces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela inspects her newly acquired ship when a friend comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Never Knows

The wood felt smooth and worn under her touch. The rigging was sturdy and well maintained. The sails gleamed in the moonlight. Isabela sighed with pride. It was hers. All of it for simply outsmarting a man who seemed frankly too smart and too deadly to play with.

The clink of armor intruded upon the gentle lapping of the water against the hull. Sebastian walked on unsteady legs up the gangplank. Isabela had to wonder why he was here. She laughed and helped him up to the deck. "It's after midnight. What brings you here?"

Sebastian smiled in that charming way that made Isabela's chest tighten. "I thought you might want to see her blessed." He walked awkwardly up toward the prow and leaned over it. "Fenris mentioned you got yourself a ship. Though he was quite cross with how it was acquired. You let a slaver go?"

She rolled her shoulder. She didn't like it either but a deal was a deal. There was a smile as she joined him. "I let him leave Kirkwall. It doesn't mean I don't intend to pursue him later."

"Do you... intend to go now?" He was cautious. The idea of Isabela flitting off to chase after dangerous men knotted his stomach with worry. It also prickled a sense of envy with in him. She would go off on this ship and sail off on adventures, chasing wicked men and plundering after lost treasures. It was the stuff of legends, and she was one herself as many a story attested to.

Her eyes regarded him quietly as she took a step closer until their shoulders barely touched. "Not until we're done here in Kirkwall. When I'm not needed, I'll go."

There was something in her tone that suggested something more than what was on the surface. However, Sebastian always had trouble deciphering Isabela's riddles. They often left him quite vexed. But he liked that about her. "When you're not needed, you say." Her eyes said much in that instant. He'd seen the look often. How had she put it when teasing Fenris? Smolder. That was it. It made him shiver despite the heat he saw.

Sebastian sighed, conflicted, distracted. "I should do what I came here to do."

Isabela smiled secretively. "You should."

Clearing his throat, he raised his hand outward while the other rested on the rail, but his gaze remained on the ship's captain. " _Here lies the abyss, the well of all souls. From these emerald waters doth life begin anew. Come to me, child, and I shall embrace you. In my arms lies Eternity._ "

A slender brow arched. She leaned forward, a breath away from his face. "That sounded more like a wish than a blessing, Sebastian." Her eyes moved from his lips to his eyes.

He didn't move, couldn't. Nor did he breathe. If she kissed him it would not be a breaking of his vow. It would be fine. It wouldn't be wrong. But then her finger was on her lips and she kissed it before passing that finger on his mouth. Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by her smile.

"When you no longer need Kirkwall, Sebastian, then I'll leave Kirkwall." Isabela pushed off the rail and walked back down to the gangplank and disappeared into the shadows.

He was left breathless, wanting and wondering if that had been an invitation. One never knew with Isabela.


End file.
